The present invention relates to differential units for providing relative motion between two drive wheels.
Ground driven implements, such as lawn sweepers, have at least one pair of wheels which engage the ground. The wheels provide a positive drive for rotary brushes that are operably connected to the drive wheels by means of gears.
It is a particular problem with implements of this type that when rounding a corner or following a curved path, the outer wheel travels a greater distance than the inner wheel and locking or skidding of the wheels frequently results.